


Birthdays

by Csilla_Aria



Series: Beyond the Sky [7]
Category: Last Exile
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csilla_Aria/pseuds/Csilla_Aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year older, birthdays after the war. A BtS side story. takes place between BtS, and BtS: BR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

For Vincent’s Birthday they got together for coffee. Sophia got him some very nice ceramic coffee cups, and Alex got him a set of leather bound log books, and a new pen. This left him wondering how Alex knew he needed new ones, as he could not for the life of him remember having mentioned it.

On Alex’s birthday, it had been unusually cold for several days before, and _snowed_. They sat in the library with a roaring fire, watching the snow fall out in the courtyard through the large windows. Vincent had gotten him a series of books from Disith, he thought Alex would like. He also teased him about the grey hairs he was sure he had seen. Sophia’s gift was a set of silver mounted dueling pistols. Vincent learned that much to the anxiety of well, pretty much everyone Alex had been teaching Sophia how to use a gun.

As Sophia’s birthday drew closer, Vincent, as he did every year attempted to find out beforehand what Alex was getting Sophia. Mostly in the hopes of being able to get her something _better_. He’d failed every year since Sophia’s fifth birthday. It was a competition Alex probably didn’t realize they were having.  

It had been their first time at the palace.  Euris had invited them to her cousin’s birthday hoping to distract the child from the recent death of her mother. Vincent, or rather his parents, had gotten the princess an expensive hand made doll. Alex not having the means for an expensive gift had carved, and painted a small menagerie out of wood. Sophia had been delighted. No had ever made her anything without being paid for it before. Much to Alex’s embarrassment she spent the rest of the party showing everyone her new “pets.” Fifteen years later she still had all of them in a little glass case in her room.

Since then he had tried every year to out do Alex. Though he knew Sophia loved the presents he gave her, her eyes never held quite the sparkle they did as when she showed him what she had gotten from Alex. Which was why he tried again, and again to learn what Alex’s present was going to be. He even tried to use Dio to find out, the answer was always ‘I don’t want to spoil the surprise’. In the end he gave up, and got Sophia a silver necklace with emeralds and diamonds set in flower designs.

Though she would rather have something small with close friends, being Empress meant a big party for Sophia. After greeting all the guests she did manage to sneak out to the garden with Alex for a bit, they’d lost track of Vincent. The weather had turned warm again, and there was a clear starlit sky. Sophia watched the stars quietly, wondering how Claus and the others were.

Alex, sitting in his chair behind her listened to the muffled music from inside the ball room for a few moments. “I haven’t seen you dance with anyone.”

Sophia still watching the sky smiled a bit. “I haven’t really felt much like dancing.”

“But you like dancing.” He sounded closer this time and she turned to face him only to end up staring at his chest. He stepped back slowly and took her hand in his. “I’ll try not to step on your feet.”

“Alex..Your legs...what if you fall, you..”

“If we’re slow, I think I can manage.”

Sophia laid her head against his shoulder to hide the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.  
At the same time, as he began to lead her through a slow waltz, she couldn’t keep from smiling.

“Happy Birthday, Sophia.” It was a soft whisper that barely carried above the music from inside.  She squeezed his hand, and for five minuets the rest of the world faded away. When Alex started to fall, unable to keep his legs from giving out any longer, Vincent was there, and caught him. Sophia sighed in relief as they helped him back to his chair. After there was no more risk of him being hurt, Sophia took the opportunity to place a small kiss on the top of his head. Vincent handed her the box with the necklace. She opened it and smiled at him. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

He smiled, but sighed as he sat on the bench beside Alex’s chair. “Looks like you win again.”  
Seeing Sophia, so happy however kept the usual feeling of slight bitterness away.

Alex just blinked at him in confusion. “Win _what_ again?”

Sophia, giggling a bit sat on the bench between them. She placed a hand over Vincent’s and gave him an apologetic look. He shook his head and they shared a smile.

Alex still confused looked at them with annoyance. “Win what?”

“How are you feeling?” Sophia asked not answering his question.

Sighing he gave up for the moment. “Fine, but I’ll be sore tomorrow. Next year we’ll get through a whole dance.”

Sophia smiled and took his hand, her other still over Vincent’s. They sat together watching the sky until Ressius, and Dio found them and dragged them back to the party.


End file.
